


馬鹿

by Chemi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemi/pseuds/Chemi
Summary: Walking sent waves of pain up his leg with each step.Yuuri noticed he seemed uncomfortable and was quick to ask if he was okay.Viktor just smiled and reassured him.It was nothing after all and he didn't want to seem weak.The great Viktor Nikiforov complaining about a sore ankle; pathetic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this after finishing my exam in class. We've been sitting here for two hours so hey, why not write- it's a computer class after all. Sorry for any errors, I'll edit when I get home. Have a lovely day!

Viktor was exhausted.  
He would never admit such a thing however.  
Yuuri and himself had been at work on a new program routine since 6am until currently- 7:30pm.  
Practice was usually easy- for Viktor at least.  
He gave Yuuri instructions and advice from the side lines as per usual for a coach.  
But today had been different.  
Viktor had been on the ice more than Yuuri.  
They had used him to proceed with the creation, allowing Yuuri visual access to what would become his routine.  
When it was time to retire back to the lovely hot springs, Viktor was aching.  
He felt old.  
His left ankle was on fire.  
He must not have distributed his weight right during a jumps landing.  
It didn't really hit him until he was stepping off the ice.  
Instead of gliding around, he had to walk.  
Walking sent waves of pain up his leg with each step.  
Yuuri noticed he seemed uncomfortable and was quick to ask if he was okay.  
Viktor just smiled and reassured him.  
It was nothing after all and he didn't want to seem weak.  
The great Viktor Nikiforov complaining about a sore ankle; pathetic.  
But the entire way home he was fighting off waves of nausea.  
Yuuri didn't understand his hesitation when getting into the springs.  
Heat would increase swelling.  
But he bit the bullet and slid in next to the blushing beauty.

The next morning when Viktor awoke to Makkachin's insistent pawing, he was greeted by the increased pain.  
Removing the covers, his fears were confirmed.  
His ankle was swollen almost concerningly.  
Yakov would have sent him to a doctor at once....before pushing him back onto the rink an hour later.  
"Viktor?"  
"Ебать."  
Viktor tried clambering out of bed, his leg almost giving out.  
He returned to the mattress quickly.  
He could not go to practice today.  
"Ah....Yuuri. Practice is canceled for today."  
"Why?" Came the confused voice on the other side of the door.  
"Something came up. We'll make up for it tomorrow I promise."  
Yuuri fell silent.  
Then the door started opening.  
Viktor tried to protest, quickly throwing the blanket back over his feet- he almost cried out.  
"V-Viktor?" Yuuri was staring at him with such intensity that it made him uncomfortable.  
"What's wrong Yuuri?" Act like everything's okay....  
"......What's wrong Viktor?" His voice gentle, eyes softly prodding him for an answer.  
"Nothing Yuuri, nothing. Since when have you complained about missing practice?"The joke fell flat, Yuuri didn't even acknowledge it.  
"It's your ankle isn't it?"  
"What?!" Viktor's eyes grew comically.  
"You were limping on the way home last night, I figured you were sore...."  
Okay, Viktor could work with that.  
"I am," He sighs heavily," I'm getting olddd."  
Yuuri approached with determination, reaching for the covers.  
Viktor yelped, trying to stop him but it was too late.  
Makkachin whined as the covers were tossed to the ground.  
On display was Viktors swollen ankle, black and blue and red all the way around.  
"VIKTOR!!"  
Viktor flinched at Yuuri's appalled expression.  
"It's fine Yuuri. Really."  
"YOU GOT INTO THE HOT SPRINGS AFTER HURTING YOUR ANKLE? ARE YOU CRAZY? VIKTOR NIKIFOROV YOU LOOK AT ME RIGHT NOW."  
Viktor was stunned by Yuuri's sudden relation to a mother hen.  
The Japanese boy was staring at him as one would look at a young child in trouble.  
Viktor felt like one at this point.  
" Извините, пожалуйста ..."  
"馬鹿."  
Yuuri disappeared, most likely on the hunt for an ice pack for his idiotic boyfriend.


End file.
